Aphrodisiak
by fargate4ever
Summary: Une journée plutôt hot sur Atlantis ... Des effets ravageurs .... FAITES TOURNER ! Quand les libidos se déchainent [CHAPITRE 7 ET FIN !] TROP CONTENTE QU'ELLE VOUS PLAISE ! DEJA LA FIN, SNIFF ......
1. Chapter 1

ATTENTION : certaines scènes peuvent choquer la sensibilité des plus jeunes !!!! (euh bah en fait, y'en a qu'une LOL)

Spoilers : sur « First Strike » et « Sunday »

Genre : humour/romance . Alors là, y'a le choix : shweir, teylon, McBrown …

Saison : Sûrement la saison 4 ou la 5 au choix …

PS : les caractères en gras sont les pensées des persos.

oOo

_**Que cette mission pouvait être barbante !!! Non mais vraiment, on s'en fout des plantes et de l'agriculture locale : moi je veux de l'action, des courses-poursuites, des explosions, des méchants …**_

Sheppard était accoudé à une table, la tête posée sur ses mains croisées, l'air dubitatif : mais pourquoi était-il revenu ? Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Ronon qui semblait s'ennuyé aussi ferme que lui ! Ce dernier jouait avec un de ses couteaux : il aiguisait la lame en la frottant à une lamelle de cuir.

John : « Dites … Vous pouvez me rappeler pourquoi on est revenu avec McKay ? »

Teyla : « Parce qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour assurer sa protection au cas ou… »

Ronon : « Au cas ou quoi ? quelqu'un voudrait l'étriper à cause de son caractère irritable ?!? »

Teyla répondit en levant un sourcils et en balançant légèrement la tête de gauche à droite : **_vaut mieux laisser tomber, bande de barbares_ …**

Sheppard esquissa un sourire qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait !

McKay, lui, marchandait sur des technologies susceptibles de pouvoir renforcer les défenses d'Atlantis :

Rodney : « Bon et bien, je suis ravi de voir que nous sommes arrivés à un accord ! »

**_Merci mon Dieu, on va pouvoir rentrer !!_** Sheppard était près à se lever, quand le chef les invita à un dernier repas pour sceller leur nouvelle collaboration. **_Et merde !_**

McKay, Teyla, Sheppard, Ronon, acceptèrent, non sans une pointe d'irritation de la part des deux derniers. Ils firent un véritable festin de roi : McKay, qui à son habitude mangeait comme 4, capitula au bout de la deuxième assiette, Ronon lui, ne semblait pouvoir remplir le gouffre sans fin qu'était son estomac : il en était déjà à son deuxième poulet (enfin ce qui pourrait s'apparenter à un poulet chez nous). Quant à Sheppard, il grignota sans plus en sachant qu'il se rattraperait sur le paquet de chips qui l'attendait sous son lit !!!

Après 3 bonnes heures à parler, manger, rire et finir de négocier, toute l'équipe plia bagage. Sur le chemin qui les menaient à la porte des Etoiles, Olias, le chef, les accosta avec une ribambelle de jeunes femmes à sa suite :

Olias : « Mes amis, nous avons oublié nos bonnes manières : nous vous offrons ces quelques présents en gage de notre nouvelle amitié ! Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais cela nous ferait plaisir que vous acceptiez … »

Les jeunes femmes tendirent à l'équipe 3 corbeilles garnies de fruits locaux, de fleurs et d'objets en bois, sûrement cérémoniels.

John : « Euh, et bien merci … il ne fallait pas … mais merci ! »

Les 3 garçons prirent chacun une corbeille et passèrent la porte.

Arrivés sur Atlantis, Elizabeth vit, amusée, les 3 garçons les bras chargés :

Liz : « Et bien messieurs, je pensais que vous étiez parti pour négocier et pas pour faire une promenade champêtre ?!? »

John : « Très drôle ça Elizabeth ! Non sans rire, c'est un cadeau pour vous de la part de Olias, je cite « en gage d'une nouvelle amitié », c'est pas beau ça ? »

Liz jeta un œil dans la corbeille que John portait : elle en sortit un fruit ressemblant à une prune :

Liz : « Et bien c'est très gentils de sa part … et nous, que lui avons-nous offert ? »

Rodney : « Et bien, je crois que la perspective de médicaments ou encore d'une protection en cas de problème, vaut bien toutes les bananes du monde, non ? »

Sheppard acquiesça d'un coup de tête, alors que Ronon commençait à s'impatienter :

Ronon : « Bon, on met ça ou ? »

Liz : « Et bien, on va en mettre une dans … mon bureau et les autres au mess et … ou vous voulez ! »

Sentant le coup venir, John se proposa pour déposer sa corbeille dans le bureau de Liz : bah oui, moins de trajet à faire !!!! Ronon fut collé au mess, alors que Rodney mit sa corbeille dans son labo.

oOo

Liz travaillait tard, comme tous soirs, mais elle commençait à se lasser de ce quotidien : elle aurait aimé bien prendre quelques vacances mais, en ce moment, cela était impossible : les ennuis s'étaient accumulés, de plus les dirigeants sur Terre l'attendait au tournant : elle devait avoir une conduite irréprochable … en attendant de pouvoir se détendre, elle devait … assurer !

Elle détacha son regard de l'écran de son ordi pour le fixer sur la corbeille posée sur une étagère en face de son bureau. Elle se leva et fouilla dans la corbeille pour en sortir ce qui semblait être une pêche : elle le retourna dans tous les sens, se demandant s'il était comestible ; après tout, ça pouvait pas être aussi dégueu que les rations militaires qu'il servait au mess !!!

Elle le sentit, puis repartie s'asseoir à son bureau ; elle se décida enfin à croquer un bout, c'était sucré et assez doux, quand John entra :

John : « Alors, toujours en train de bosser hein ? Vous mangez quoi ? »

Liz avala puis le regarda, confuse, comme une femme au régime que l'on viendrait de prendre la main dans le sac en train de manger du chocolat :

Liz : « Un fruit local … Pas mauvais d'ailleurs … »

John : « Je peux ? »

Il s'approcha et tendit la main ; Elizabeth fut surprise par cette demande, qui était assez cavalière : il aurait pu aller en chercher un autre dans la corbeille, mais non ! il fallait qu'il prenne celui de Liz. Malgré elle, elle lui tendit le fruit à moitié croqué ; il l'attrapa et mordit à pleine dent, à l'endroit même ou Liz avait croqué quelques secondes auparavant.

John : « Ouais, c'est bon … faudra y retourner pour en reprendre ! »

Liz : « Y retourner ? moi qui croyais que le dernier séjour là-bas ne vous avait pas emballé ! »

John : « Moi ?!? Mais non, pas du tout … je … qui vous a dit ça d'abord ? »

Liz , d'un air malicieux : « Teyla ! »

John : « Ah oui, je vois ; trahi par notre propre camps !! »

Il se dirigea vers la corbeille, légèrement vexé, et trifouilla les quelques objets qui s'y trouvaient : il en sortit, d'un air dubitatif, une sorte d'idole en bois ressemblant étrangement aux statues de l'île de Pâques.

John : « A votre avis, ça sert à quoi ? »

Liz penchant sa tête vers la gauche, puis vers la droite :

Liz : « Un presse-papier peut être ? »

John sourit puis à son tour le regarda avec attention et constata une partie intéressante de l'anatomie de la statue :

John : « Euh, en fait, je sais pas … mais j'aurais peut-être dû me pencher d'un peu plus près sur leurs coutumes !! »

Liz : « Pourquoi ? »

John lui donna l'idole en lui montrant ce qu'il avait remarqué ; Liz devint toute rouge et la lui redonna :

Liz : « Ah oui, en effet … On peut se poser des questions ! »

John fut amusé de la réaction d'Elizabeth : la statue avait un pénis proéminant en érection !!!

John : « Bah … faut dire que s'ils sont tous comme ça là-bas …Les petits veinards, ou du moins, les petites veinardes !! »

Liz sourcilla, avoir une telle conversation avec John semblait surréaliste : pourtant, ils commençaient à se connaître, depuis 3 ans ; ils avaient parlé de beaucoup de choses, mais le sexe, ça non … A croire que toutes les personnes présentes sur Atlantis n'avaient plus de libido !!! A part Rodney et Katie Brown, personne n'affichait clairement le désir d'avoir des … relations sérieuses ici. Même si Elizabeth avait été sollicitée l'année dernière par Mike Branton **(1),** tentative infructueuse d'ailleurs, elle ne ressentait pas le besoin de … d'avoir des relations ! A croire qu'Atlantis était le meilleur contraceptif possible !!! Même si parfois, le soir, elle aurait voulu les bras d'un homme pour s'y lover…

John : « Très jolies fleurs ! »

Liz redescendit sur terre : « Euh oui, en effet ! elles sentent très bons »

John : « Oui, je me demandais en rentrant dans votre bureau si cette odeur était votre parfum ou les fleurs… Ca pouvait être que les fleurs ! »

Liz : « Je vous demande pardon ? vous insinuez que je ne sens pas bon ?!? » **_gougeât !!_**

John : « Au contraire ! je reconnaitrais votre parfum entre mille, vous mettez toujours le même depuis 3 ans !!! »

Liz ne savait plus ou se mettre ; elle se racla la gorge, puis replongea le nez dans ses rapports…

John : « Ca ne vous dérange pas si j'en prends quelques unes ? »

Liz : « Non, allez-y ! »

Il sortit 3 tiges : les fleurs avaient une étrange couleur turquoise, peu banal pour des fleurs, il semblait même que les pétales changeaient de couleur pour virer au violet clair selon l'endroit d'ou on les regardaient.

John : « Elles seront parfaites dans ma chambre ! »

Liz : « Je ne savais pas que vous étiez du genre à mettre des fleurs dans votre chambre ?!? »

John : « Bah quoi, à coté de mon skate, ce sera parfait ! Bon, je vais vous laisser bosser … mais ne tardez pas trop quand même !»

Liz : « Merci, je tiendrais compte de cette remarque très constructive ! bonne nuit John. »

John : « Bonne nuit Elizabeth… »

Elle se replongea dans ses rapports, non sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil à John qui partait, les fleurs à la mains.

Une heure plus tard, Liz, la tête farcie par son ordinateur, se décida à aller se coucher à son tour : elle prit, elle aussi, en passant quelques fleurs qu'elle mettrait à coté de son lit. Elle prit une bonne douche et se mit en débardeur et mini short : la seule tenue dans laquelle elle se sentait vraiment à l'aise ! Portait cet horrible uniforme toute la journée l'irritait au plus haut point. Elle s'endormit, entêtée par l'odeur des fleurs.

oOo

9h00 : John n'en revenait pas d'avoir dormi aussi longtemps, lui qui était plutôt matinal d'habitude ( euh, genre 7h00)… Il avait bien dormi, d'ailleurs, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi !! Il se leva et, pas pressé pour deux sous, s'étira avant de se diriger vers sa salle de bain : là, il se regarda dans le miroir : il avait la coupe de cheveux « doigts dans la prise », de légères cernes et un gout amer dans la bouche ! Il prit une douche brulante, s'habilla et se décida à sortir, même s'il aurait voulu rester dans son lit toute la journée !!!

A peine sorti, il fut « agressé » par Rodney :

Rodney : « Alors la marmotte ??? Vous daignez enfin nous gratifier de votre présence ! »

John : « On vous a déjà dit que vous étiez un piètre réveil matin Rodney ?? »

Rodney ne daigna même pas relever cette remontrance :

Rodney : « Et bien, je ne sais pas si c'est le jour, mais tout le monde semble … endormi ! Moi même, je me suis réveillé plus tard que d'habitude ! »

John : « C'est à dire ? »

Rodney : « Oh vers 7 heures ! »

_**Mais n'importe quoi celui-là ! c'est ça qu'il appelle une grasse matinée lui ?!?**_

John : « Pourquoi vous dites « tout le monde » ? »

Rodney : « Et bien Teyla dort encore, ainsi qu'Elizabeth !! »

John : « Pour une fois qu'Elizabeth dort encore … d'habitude, elle est la première levée ! »

Rodney : « Oui, des fois même, je me demande si elle dort pas dans son bureau ! »

oOo

En parlant d'Elizabeth, cette dernière ouvrait à peine les yeux ! Elle était complètement dans le sucre : elle se leva difficilement et quand elle vit l'heure elle faillit même tomber de son lit. **10h00…** **MERDE** !!! Elle couru vers la douche, jamais elle n'avait été aussi rapide pour prendre une douche et s'habiller !

Une fois prête, elle se dirigea vers son bureau, au passage, elle croisa Katie Brown qui semblait très « entreprenante » avec Rodney. Ce dernier était gêné que quelqu'un puisse les voir, mais il semblait que c'était le dernier soucis de Katie, qui lui lança des regards et fit des gestes plus que suggestifs …

Liz était amusée par cette scène : pour une fois Rodney n'en menait pas large : il était beaucoup mois doué avec un autre être humain, qu'avec un E2PZ !!!! **Mais lui au moins, il a quelqu'un … **

Elle se rendit à son bureau sans se faire remarquer ; elle fut surprise d'y trouver John encore en train de jouer avec l'idole de la veille.

Liz : « Décidément, il vous fascine … Gardez-le, il sera très bien entre votre skate et les fleurs !! »

John : « Ahahah ! »

Liz : « Bon, si vous n'avez rien à faire … moi si ! »

John : « Bah non, c'est un day-off aujourd'hui … Mais dites que je vous dérange encore ?!? »

Liz : « Je suis trop polie pour le dire comme ça !!! Mais … »

John : « Ca va, ca va, j'ai compris ! »

Il fit demi tour un sourire aux lèvres : il adorait taquiner Elizabeth … il savait qu'elle partait au quart de tour !!!

Elizabeth se surpris à reluquer les fesses de John alors que celui-ci partait ! **Mon Dieu, quelle belle paire de fesses ! si je m'écoutais …** Elle n'en revenait pas elle-même : elle ferma les yeux si forts pour oublier cette idée, que ça lui piqua les yeux ! Elle devenait folle ou quoi ? Elle sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir … A ce moment précis, elle aurait voulu lui sauter dessus, là maintenant, comme ça ! **Mais qu'est ce que je raconte. **Elle se replongea dans son travail … Heureusement que John ne l'avait pas entendu !!!

A suivre …

oOoOoOoOo

**(1):** dans « Sunday »

J'espère que celle-ci vous plait ?!? Donnez-moi vos impressions …


	2. Chapter 2

oOo

Ronon était dans la salle d'entrainement : un bâton à la main, il tentait de mettre KO Teyla (gentiment bien sûr ), mais cette dernière n'était pas décidée à laisser Ronon prendre les choses en main !! Même si elle venait de se réveiller, elle arriva à maitriser Ronon ( les doigts dans le nez).

Teyla : « Manque flagrant d'entrainement ces derniers jours ! »

Ronon : « Pas du tout, je m'entraine très souvent ! »

Teyla : « Ah, donc, c'est juste que vous n'êtes pas doué ! »

Ronon, vexé, se rua sur elle, mais cette dernière esquiva cette attaque par une pirouette : pour rétorquer, elle le frappa avec son bâton derrière le genou, ce qui eut pour effet de mettre Ronon un genou à terre.

Ronon : « Ca c'est un coup bas ! »

Teyla : « Vous, les hommes vous avez la force, nous on a la ruse ! »

Elle lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

De nouveau sur ses 2 pieds, Ronon fit craquer ses doigts ( comme si ça pouvait faire peur … pff), fit tournoyer le bâton, et tourna autour d'une Teyla plus amusée qu'apeurée. En deux temps trois mouvements, elle le plaqua au sol, et fut prise d'une irrépressible chaleur … A califourchon sur lui, la chaleur et la situation aidant, elle l'embrassa !!! Ronon n'eut pour seul réaction que de rester là, sans bouger …

Quand Teyla se redressa, elle comprit à peine ce qui venait de se passer : elle l'avait embrassé comme ça, sans réfléchir, simplement parce qu'elle en avait envie.

Elle se releva en vitesse, Ronon restant toujours collé au sol :

Teyla : « Je … Je suis désolée , je crois que … »

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la salle, elle bouscula Sheppard qui, lui, voulait y entrer !

Teyla : « Excusez moi Colonel, je dois … y aller ! »

John : « Ok ! »

Il lui fit un signe de la main, mais elle était déjà loin ; quand il vit Ronon à terre, il ne put s'empêcher :

John : « Alors mon vieux, elle vous a encore battu ? Moi c'est pour ça que je ne me bats plus avec elle … Ca va ? »

Ronon ne bougeait toujours pas, John s'accroupi à coté de lui :

John : « Elle vous a foutu la raclée du siècle ou quoi ?!? »

Ronon reprit ses esprits et se redressa en quelques secondes :

Ronon : « Non … enfin, elle a … essayé une nouvelle prise tout à fait … inattendue ! »

John : « Ah ouais ? montrez moi. »

Ronon : « NON ! ça hors de question ! »

John fut surpris par la réaction intempestive de son ami :

John : « Ok ok, si vous voulez garder pour vous les bonnes combines … »

**Mais pourquoi j'ai fait ça ??? Qu'est ce qui m'a pris ? Il va penser que … Mon Dieu ! **Teyla marcha en direction de sa chambre : elle devait se cacher !! **Réaction complètement stupide ma pauvre fille ! faudra bien que tu le recroises un jour ou l'autre …** Elle s'arrêta au milieu du couloir, une vision la traversa : et s'il en parlait à John ?!? **Non, il ne ferait pas ça …** mais on sait jamais … **C'est un homme après tout … **Elle imaginait déjà John en train de la charrier … Elle devait le dire à quelqu'un : Elizabeth !!

Elle se dirigea alors vers son bureau ; Elle l'y trouva facilement.

Teyla : « Elizabeth … »

Liz : « Ah bonjour Teyla comment all…. Ça va ? »

Teyla soupira et vint s'asseoir en face de Liz :

Teyla : « Et bien …j'ai quelque chose à vous demander …Voilà, est ce que ça vous ai déjà arrivé de faire une chose stupide sur un coup de tête ? »

Liz : « Et bien oui, quelques fois … Mais les actions les moins réfléchies ne sont pas toujours les plus stupides … On dit souvent que la première impression est toujours la bonne ! »

Teyla : « Oui mais si ces actions conduisent à des conséquences qui nous dépassent ? »

Liz : « Teyla, vous avez un exemple en particulier ??? »

Teyla, pour le moins gênée : « Euh non non … c'était juste pour … »

Elle voyait bien que Liz ne la croirait pas quoiqu'elle dise, ça ne servait donc à rien de chercher une excuse bidon :

Teyla : « J'ai fait quelque chose …une chose, que je n'aurais jamais dû faire, mais que j'ai faite et que je regrette parce que je sais les conséquences que cela aura … »

Liz : « Mais cette chose est grave ? »

Teyla : « Oh non ! pas grave au niveau de la citée, je vous rassure… Mais juste au niveau …. Des relations … entre amis ! »

Liz semblait perplexe ; **mais qu'est ce qu'elle raconte ?!? **

Liz : « Oui d'accord … vous ne pouvez pas m'en dire un peu plus … parce que là je nage ! »

Teyla se leva alors et s'approcha d'Elizabeth, comme si elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un l'entende :

Teyla : « Voilà, j'ai … fait quelque chose ce matin à … Ronon, et je ne crois pas qu'il ait apprécié ! »

Liz : « Vous lui avez fait quoi ?? »

Teyla racla la gorge, se pencha vers Elizabeth et murmura alors :

Teyla : « Je …je l'ai embrassé. »

Liz : « Ah ! Mais comment … je veux dire pourquoi avoir fait ça ? vous en aviez envie ou c'était juste … impulsif ? »

Teyla : « Les 2 je crois mais …c'était une sensation bizarre. On était dans la salle d'entrainement et on se battait comme on le fait tous les matins … Et puis … je l'ai embrassé ! Je veux dire, j'en avais envie … mais là, je suis passée à l'acte : c'était comme si je ne contrôlais plus mon corps : je ressentais le besoin de le faire … et voilà ! »

Liz, dubitative, se pinça les lèvres et fixa Teyla :

Liz : « Vous aviez envie de l'embrasser ? »

Teyla : « Je n'en sais rien … le fait est que je l'ai fait… »

Liz : « Et que ressentez-vous ? »

Teyla : « J'en sais rien non plus : je me sens gênée, troublée … Je … n'avais jamais fait ce genre de chose aussi irréfléchie avant !»

Liz : « Et Ronon ? quel a été sa réaction ? »

Teyla : « Sa non-réaction vous voulez dire ! il n'a pas bougé d'un cils… Je ne sais pas … il n'est pas très démonstratif, vous connaissez Ronon, mais là … il n'a rien dit, rien fait … j'aurais encore mieux aimé qu'il me rembarre radicalement plutôt que de ne rien faire comme il l'a fait ! »

Liz sembla amusée mais elle se garda bien de le montrer à Teyla ; d'un air compatissant, elle se leva et posa sa main sur son épaule :

Liz : « Ecoutez … Vous êtes des adultes … et même si Ronon à des manières un peu rustres, je pense qu'il serait près à discuter : expliquez-lui que ce que vous avez fait été stupide … demandez-lui aussi ce qu'il en pense ! »

Teyla : « C'est mon ami … je ne veux pas que le choses changent entre nous ... »

Liz l'accompagnant vers le mess :

Liz : « Fallait pas l'embrasser alors !!! »

Elles continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'au mess en envisageant la meilleure manière d'aborder le sujet avec Ronon.

A peine entrée dans la salle, Teyla stoppa net :

Teyla : « Il est là … avec le colonel …vous pensez qu'il lui a dit ? »

Liz : « Je n'en sais rien ! Mais si c'est le cas, il faudra s'attendre à des remarques sarcastiques de la part de ce cher colonel ! De toute manière, il faudra bien lui parler un jour !»

Elles se dirigèrent toutes deux vers la table de Sheppard et Ronon. En passant, Elizabeth remarqua que Rodney et Katie mangeaient ensemble, cette dernière lui faisait allègrement du pied sous la table !! **Bah y'en a qui s'embête pas !! **Ce qui avait le don de rendre Rodney très nerveux.

Liz : « Colonel, Ronon … Comment allez-vous ? »

John, la bouche quasiment pleine, essaya de prononcer un « très bien » mais qui se transforma pour la conséquence en un « fré bin ».

Liz s'assit en face de lui, mi-amusée, mi-contrariée par ces manières d'homme des cavernes…

Liz : « Et vous Ronon ? »

Ronon : « Bien . »

**Toujours aussi loquace ce Ronon, ma pauvre Teyla ,c'est pas gagné** !! elle n'avait pas choisi l'homme le plus démonstratif de la citée ; mais en y regardant de plus près, elle lui trouva un certain charme : ses locks, son regard mystérieux, sa voix grave … **mais qu'est ce que je dis moi !!!!** Ronon était aussi expressif qu'une huître ! Elle n'aimait pas les hommes non-expressif … alors que John, lui …

Elle se tourna vers lui, le dévisagea, alors que celui-ci , le nez totalement dans son café, ne la regardait même pas !!!

Ronon et Teyla ne tentèrent même pas une once de dialogue … Ils évitaient même de se regarder : agacée, Teyla se leva :

Teyla : « Je vais faire un tour … »

Ronon releva enfin la tête pour la regarder partir, puis son regard se dirigea vers John comme pour lui demander quoi faire :

John : « Bah allez-y mon vieux, elle va pas vous attendre ! »

Ronon s'exécuta alors : il se leva ne prenant même pas la peine de les saluer au passage…

John : « Vous ne devinerez jamais ce que m'a dit Ronon tout à l'heure ?!? »

Liz : « On pari ? »

John : « Teyla l'a embrassé … »

Liz : « … Dans la salle d'entrainement, je sais ! Teyla est venue se confier à moi ! Elle était sûre que Ronon en ferait de même avec vous. »

John : « Elle vous a raconté comment ça s'est passé aussi ? un truc de fou ! mais qu'est ce qui lui a pris ? je peux vous dire que Ronon n'en mène pas large. »

Liz : « Teyla non plus ! elle était paniquée quand elle est venue me voir … Etrange comportement ; elle qui est si discrète et posée d'habitude … »

John : « Eh, on a jamais dit que le sexe était une affaire discrète et posée … ça se saurait ! »

Liz : « Ca veut dire quoi ça ? »

John : « Bah, vous, les femmes, vous n'arrêtez pas de dire que nous ne pensons qu'avec notre … enfin vous voyez, et qu'on réfléchie pas … Mais faut croire que ce n'est pas l'apanage que des mecs… »

Liz : « Vous êtes en train de comparer un geste impulsif avec une vérité générale sur le comportement quasi pervers des hommes ?!? »

John : « Comment ça « quasi pervers » ? tous ne sont pas comme ça ! certains savent se retenir… »

Liz, murmurant : « Oui, trop même ! »

John : « Bref !!! Ca arrive que certains se laissent aller à leurs sentiments, et alors ? parfois, il est bon d'obéir à nos envies… »

Liz : « Chez les hommes, cela arrivent un peu trop souvent je trouve ! »

John : « On est pas tous des pervers qui ne pensons qu'au sexe ! Les femmes y pensent aussi … la preuve ! C'est inconscient, d'accord, mais c'est là quand même. Vous refoulez tout, nous on … est démonstratif ….. c'est tout ! C'est encore plus malsain de la part des femmes : elles fantasment au lieu de le vivre … nous au moins on est ancré dans la réalité et on passe l'acte !!!! »

Liz : « Ah oui ? j'aimerais bien savoir quand est-ce que vous passez à l'acte sur Atlantis ? Vous êtes bien obligé de seulement y penser … à moins que vous aillez des aventures sans lendemain… »

John : « Bon, c'est vrai qu'ici, on est moins démonstratif, mais c'est pas pour ça que vous devriez prendre les devants : elle l'a embrassé comme ça, vous trouvez ça normal ! Si ça avait été le contraire, vous auriez traité Ronon d'obsédé ! »

Dans un sens il avait raison : Teyla avait agi de manière impulsive, tout comme un homme aurait pu le faire …

Liz : « Oui mais ensuite … je veux dire, elle n'était pas fière de son geste : un homme, lui, se serait tout de suite vanter ! Là est la différence : quand vous faites quelque chose comme ça : pour vous c'est une prouesse, mais quand une femme agit comme ça, c'est de la culpabilité qu'elle ressent !!!! »

John : « Vous ne m'enlèverez pas l'idée que les femmes sont aussi cochonnes que les hommes, voire plus ! »

Liz, agacée : « Donc si je fais ce genre de chose, c'est considérer comme un geste pervers pour vous ? »

Elle accompagna le geste à la parole : elle colla son pied contre la jambe de John et remonta doucement jusqu'à son genou. John devint tout rouge, alors que Liz esquissait un sourire vainqueur.

John : « Euh et bien … imaginez que ce soit moi qui fasse cela, vous en penseriez quoi ? Que je suis un obsédé qui ne pense qu'à … enfin vous voyez … »

Liz continua son manège : elle redescendit son pied, pour mieux le remonter quelques secondes plus tard. John ne savait plus ou se mettre ! Il recula sa chaise, agrippa son plateau et se leva :

John : « Je … vais y aller !!! »

Liz resta seule et se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire : **Oh Mon Dieu !!! Mais je deviens folle ou quoi ? Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?!? Ca ne me ressemble pas pourtant … j'ai toujours été … Qu'est ce qu'il va penser de moi … Il va croire que je le drague ouvertement ! je dois aller lui dire que ce n'est absolument pas le cas, enfin …**

La solitude devait surement lui peser plus qu'elle ne le pensais … Depuis Simon, elle n'avait pas eu de relation sérieuse ( Bon on laisse le cas Branton de coté !) : mais il est vrai qu'elle pensait souvent à transgresser ses propres principes pour enfin laisser ses sentiments prendre le dessus ! Combien de Saint Valentin avait-elle loupé pour mieux se déculpabiliser de maintenir l'ordre dans la citée ? Combien de baisers et de gestes tendres s'était-elle retenue de faire pour satisfaire sa politique personnelle et sa conscience ? Il était peut-être temps pour elle de vivre aussi sa vie de femme …

Après quelques minutes, elle se leva à son tour : en partant, elle remarqua que Katie était seule à la table :

Liz : « Dr Brown ? vous êtes toute seule ? on est Rodney ? »

Katie : « Oh, il est parti dans son labo … il a beaucoup à faire … Ca tombe bien que vous soyez là, j'ai une question à vous poser. »

Liz s'assit alors : « Allez-y »

Katie inspira : « Voilà, comme vous le savez surement, Rodney et moi nous nous fréquentons depuis quelques temps maintenant ; et … enfin, nous sommes à un tournant de notre relation … je veux dire … nous avons… »

Liz : « Oui je vois ! »

Katie : « Oui ! mais Rodney depuis quelques jours est beaucoup moins entreprenant. Il m'a sorti comme excuse que vous souhaitiez qu'il y est un minimum de relations entre collègues pour qu'il reste concentrer sur son travail… je voudrais savoir si c'est vrai ? »

Liz : « Et bien **quel culot lui ! il me met tout sur le dos !!** , je ne suis pas en mesure de contrôler les sentiments des personnes qui vivent ici ! Nous sommes plus d'une centaine et je n'ai pas la prétention de pouvoir inciter les sentiments des uns et des autres ! Ma politique personnelle est de ne pas sortir avec un homme sous mon commandement, mais en ce qui concerne mon équipe … je veux dire, on est tous humain… ça fait 3 ans que nous sommes ici… il est normal que certains développent des sentiments pour d'autres … Mais croyez-moi, je n'ai jamais dit à Rodney de minimiser ses relations avec qui que ce soit ! »

Katie : « C'est bien ce que je me disais ! donc, il veut surement rompre avec moi .. »

Liz : « Vous devriez lui en parler. »

Katie : « J'ai essayé, mais à chaque fois je n'arrive pas à terminer la discussion… »

Liz : « Pourquoi ? Il ne vous laisse pas parler ? »

Katie : « Non, parce qu'on fini par … enfin … allongés, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ! »

Liz : « Ah ! Mais on est le problème alors ; si vous avez encore des relations, c'est qu'il le veux bien ? »

Katie : « Là est le problème : il me trouve trop entreprenante ! Il pense que ça va trop vite … ou alors, il ne tient pas autant à moi… »

Liz : « Les hommes, vous savez … Ils changent d'avis comme de chemise … s'ils ne tiennent pas les rênes … ils se sentent perdus ! »

Katie : « Probablement … je devrais lui laisser un peu d'air, mais c'est plus fort que moi : dès que je le vois, j'ai envi de lui !!!! Jamais je n'avais ressenti ça avant ! Et c'est encore pire depuis quelques jours …»

Liz se sentit gênée : elle avait rarement eu le rôle de la confidente dans la citée !!! Mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire : dans ce monde militaire ou gravitait des centaines de militaires et scientifiques, et ou les femmes étaient inférieures en nombre, Liz aimait à se rapprocher des femmes de la citée : Teyla d'abord, Kate Heightmeyer, Katie Brown et même la nouvelle doctoresse, le Dr Keller **(2).**

Liz : « Parlez-lui !!! »

A suivre …

oOoOoOoOo

**(2)**: remplaçante de Beckett dans « First Strike » (perso, je l'aime bien !)


	3. Chapter 3

oOo

Teyla s'était réfugiée dans un coin isolé de la citée **(3),** elle scrutait l'horizon repensant à l'attitude puéril de Ronon : mais qu'est ce qu'il était borné !!! Comment un simple baiser pouvait déclencher de tels sensations ? Elle huma l'air frais, quelques mèches volant par une légère brise…

Ronon la trouva enfin. **Qu'est ce qu'elle court vite !!! Non mais sans blague : pourquoi elle a pris la mouche comme ça ?**

Il n'osa pas approcher de peur qu'elle le mette encore sur le carreau … Il resta en retrait, jusqu' à ce que Teyla se retourne, sentant que quelqu'un l'espionnait. Elle prit une mine plus sombre, ne laissant aucun doute sur son état d'esprit en ce moment. Ronon se décida alors à avancer, mais prudemment quand même !

Teyla : « J'aimerais qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé ce matin … »

Ronon : « Yep »

Voyant qu'il n'avait visiblement pas l'intention d'entamer le dialogue, elle prit les devants :

Teyla : « Ce qui s'est passé … C'était juste une impulsion … Ca n'arrivera plus jamais … »

Ronon : « Ok ! »

Teyla : « Je voudrais que l'on reste amis … »

Ronon : « OK »

Teyla commença à s'énerver :

Teyla : « Ronon ! Vous pourriez élargir votre vocabulaire ?!? »

Ronon : « Comme quoi ? »

Teyla : « Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de la situation ? »

Ronon inspira un grand coup …

Ronon : « Eh bien … j'en sais rien … c'était bizarre ! Ché pas quoi dire… »

Teyla : « Commencez par dire ce que vous avez ressenti quand … enfin … »

Ronon : « C'était bien. »

Teyla : « Bien ?!? c'est tout ? rien d'autres à dire ? »

Ronon : « bah … non ! j'étais surpris … c'était inattendu ! »

Teyla : « Oui c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire ! mais, ça … vous a plu ?!? »

Ronon : « Oui ! »

Teyla, surprise : « Oui ? »

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête ; Teyla entrevoyait les prémices d'une discussion : elle se détendit légèrement.

Teyla : « Bon et bien … on fait quoi maintenant ? »

Ronon : « Ché pas ! »

Ah bah non, loupé !!!

Teyla se sentit bizarre … une vague de chaleur l'envahie … elle s'approcha de lui…

**Mais tu vas bouger oui ou non ?!?**

Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui … **Pas décidé hein ??? Tu vas voir !**

Sans réfléchir, encore une fois, elle l'agrippa et l'embrassa fougueusement … Elle colla ses mains de manière à amener Ronon jusqu'à elle… Mais cette fois-ci, ce dernier ne resta pas inactif : il l'entoura de ses bras musclés et la plaqua contre le mur. Elle poussa un léger gémissement … Une sensation de bien-être l'envahie alors : elle avait l'impression d'être dans du coton.

Elle se laissa glisser le long du mur, Ronon l'embrassant toujours. A terre, elle sentit le corps lourd de Ronon sur elle : cette sensation n'était pas désagréable ; ces mains se perdirent dans la chevelure de Teyla. Mais bientôt, ce fut elle qui prit les choses en mains : elle pivota et se retrouva sur lui à califourchon, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, et l'embrassa dans le cou. **Mais qu'est ce que je suis en train de faire ? Arrête tout de suite Teyla … Tu ne dois pas … Oh et puis zut !!!!**

La perspective que quelqu'un les surprennent, leur passait carrément au-dessus !! Ils firent l'amour sur ce balcon une bonne partie de la journée ( eh bah les cochons …).

oOo

John faisait les 100 pas dans sa chambre : il n'en revenait pas : **elle m'a allumé** !!! Elizabeth, ELLE ! **J'y crois pas ! moi qui pensais qu'elle était … coincée ; waouhh !! **John se prit à rêver qu'ils puissent aller plus loin : s'ils n'avaient pas été au mess mais dans un coin plus reculé, qui sait …Il repensa à son pied qui avait fait des allés et venus sur sa jambe … Mon Dieu, qu'elle avait pu être sexy à ce moment-là ! Il s'allongea et croisa ses mains sur son torse… sa dernière pensée avant de s'endormir fut pour Elizabeth.

oOo

Elizabeth, quand à elle, était dans sa propre chambre : elle non plus ne revenait pas de ce qu'elle avait fait : elle n'avait jamais cessé de cacher ses réels sentiments face à John. C'est vrai qu'il l'avait toujours attiré, mais elle n'avait jamais rien dit … **Mais pourquoi maintenant et pourquoi comme ça ?**

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à repartir vers son bureau, elle croisa le Dr. Keller :

Keller : « Ah Elizabeth ! je dois vous parler. »

Liz : « Un problème ? »

Keller : « Oui et non ! j'ai revu les rapports du Dr Beckett et tous les dossiers médicaux … Je vois que beaucoup de membres d'Atlantis n'ont pas mis à jour leur dossier : des vaccins, des consultations manquées … Il faudrait que la plupart viennent faire des examens. »

Liz : « Très bien. Pourquoi m'en parler ? »

Keller : « Je me disais que vous pourriez donner l'exemple … »

Liz : « Mon dossier est incomplet ?!? »

Keller : « En fait, je me suis dit que si la chef de l'expédition était la première à passer … tout le monde serait plus coopératif ! Vous savez, beaucoup de gens, si ce n'est la totalité de la citée, aimaient beaucoup le Dr Beckett : sa mort et ma venue pour le remplacer … certains ont du mal à l'accepter … »

Liz : « Comme qui ? »

Keller, légèrement gênée : « Et bien, Rodney McKay est quelques peu réticent… »

**Décidément, celui-là, il faut que je lui parle !!!**

Liz : «Il était très proche de Carson, comme nous tous d'ailleurs … Mais je lui parlerais …. Je viendrais aussi vous voir à l'infirmerie… »

Keller : « Je vous remercie… »

Le Dr Keller retourna à l'infirmerie ; Elizabeth s'était prise d'affection pour cette nouvelle doctoresse : elle avait du mal à intégrer l'équipe … Tout comme Liz avait eu du mal à s'intégrer à cette tripotée de militaires …

Elle compatissait en quelque sorte …

oOo

Elle s'assit à son bureau et s'apprêta à replonger le nez dans son ordi, mais son regard fut attiré par la corbeille de fruits : elle se leva, et prit une fleurs qu'elle posa sur son bureau ; elle fit ensuite le tour de la pièce : elle n'avait pas envie de travailler ! Pour la première fois, elle avait envie de faire autre chose : elle pensait sans cesse à John. **Mais pourquoi ?** Elle avait envie d'être avec lui en ce moment-même !! **C'est pas possible, ressaisis toi voyons !** Mais rien n'y fit : ses pensées n'étaient tournées que vers lui … **Il faut que j'aille le voir …Non ! …. Si…. Mais non ! Et puis merde !!! **Elle se leva, bien décidée à retrouver John. **Arrête toi tout de suite, ce n'est pas sérieux !!! Qu'est ce que tu vas faire une fois devant lui, hein ? Tu vas lui sauter dessus … Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ? Tu as su te retenir pendant 3 ans … ça peut encore attendre !**

Mais c'était peine perdue … Une sensation d'envie l'envahie : elle avait envi de lui !!! Par ou chercher en premier ?

oOo

Teyla et Ronon se trouvaient dans la salle d'entrainement : tout sourire, et bâtons à la main, ils se tournaient autour … Elle fit une parade qui immobilisa Ronon à terre :

Teyla : « Encore plus mou que tout à l'heure ! »

Ronon : « Ah oui ? Pourtant tu ne disais pas ça sur le balcon il y a une heure ? »

Vexée, Teyla relâcha sa garde, et Ronon en profita pour prendre le dessus : il l'entoura de ses bras et la fit basculer par dessus lui : elle atterrie lourdement sur le sol ; A ce moment-là, John entra dans la pièce, à peine réveillé :

John : « Et bien, l'entraiment paie à ce que je vois !! »

Ronon aida Teyla à se relever :

Ronon : « A votre tour ? »

John acquiesça et prit alors les bâtons que lui tendit Teyla : cette dernière alla s'asseoir sur le coté pour regarder le spectacle. John savait très bien qu'il allait se prendre la branlée du siècle, mais il fallait qu'il se change les idées…

John : « Mettez la gomme ! »

Ronon sourit et s'exécuta : il fit quelques mouvements si rapides, que John n'aperçut même plus le bâton !! Le résultat est qu'il se prit un bon coup dans les cotes, puis quelques secondes plus tard, dans le dos …

**Ah ! il est là !!!** Elizabeth venait d'arriver quand elle aperçut John entrain de se prendre une raclée ! Quand elle vit le corps de John brillant de sueur, elle ne put contenir un sourire d'envie, sourire qui s'effaça quand elle vit Teyla reluquer allégrement SON John ! **Mais ce n'est pas ton John, atterrie ma vieille** ! Elizabeth ressentie une vague de chaleur : elle se dirigea vers Teyla et lui tapota sur l'épaule :

Liz : « Te gênes pas surtout ! »

Teyla la regarda stupéfaite du ton hargneux que venait de prendre Elizabeth ; les garçons, trop occupés à se battre, ne virent pas les jeunes femmes en venir au main !!! Elizabeth, physiquement moins robuste que Teyla, dû jouer des coudes pour faire tomber la jeune femme : elle lui fit un croche-pied, ce qui fit tomber Teyla sur le dos ; mais cette dernière l'entraina dans sa chute. Elizabeth, à quatre pattes au dessus de Teyla, lui tira les cheveux, alors que cette dernière lui tenait les poignets en enfonçant ses ongles dans la chair de Liz. Ce furent les cris des jeunes femmes qui attirèrent l'attention de John et Ronon : ils se regardèrent, interloqués, et John attrapa Elizabeth par la taille pour l'empêcher d'arracher les yeux de Teyla !!! Ronon, lui, dû garder Teyla à terre pour ne pas qu'elle saute sur Elizabeth.

John : « Mais qu'est ce qui vous arrive ??? En temps normal, j'aurais adoré voir un combat de catch entre filles, mais là … »

Il prit Elizabeth dans ses bras, mais celle-ci, filiforme, lui fila entre les doigts telle une anguille : dès qu'elle fut libre, elle se rua sur Teyla mais elle fut arrêtée dans son élan par les bras de John qui lui encerclèrent la taille.

Liz : « John, laissez-moi … je vais lui apprendre moi ! »

John s'éloigna, avec du mal, de la pièce, laissant Ronon calmer Teyla. Tout le long du chemin, Elizabeth jura comme un charretier et balança des noms d'oiseaux à tort et à travers …

Ronon aida Teyla à se relever :

Ronon : « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

Teyla : « Je n'en sais absolument rien ! Elle est arrivée, et ensuite m'a sauté dessus… »

Ronon lui caressa le visage ; elle l'embrassa fougueusement (décidément, c'est pas ça qui va arrêter leur libido !!!)

oOo

John : « Vous allez vous calmez oui ou non ?!? »

Il ramena Elizabeth dans sa chambre : cette dernière s'agita dans tout les sens :

John : « Bon ça suffit maintenant ! Vous allez vous calmer !!!! »

Sans le vouloir, il eut un geste brusque et la plaqua sur la lit : à présent, il lui tenait les poignets au dessus de sa tête, ce qui calma instantanément Elizabeth.

Le souffle court, elle sentit celui de John sur son visage ! Voyant qu'elle s'était calmée, il desserra son étreinte ; alors qu'il allait se redresser, elle attrapa son cou et l'attira vers elle : elle l'embrassa langoureusement.

**Mon Dieu, qu'est ce que je suis en train de faire ????**

A suivre …

oOoOoOoOo

**(3):** le même endroit ou, dans la saison 3, Branton embrasse Liz.

Je vous préviens que le prochain chapitre sera plus « hot » !!!

Interdit aux moins de 18 ans !!!! NON JE RIGOLE … mais quand même ! Les détails seront là … hihihihi !!!


	4. Chapter 4

oOo

**Mais qu'est ce que je suis en train de faire ???**

Alors que leur bouche était collée l'une à l'autre depuis quelques secondes, Liz sentit que John s'approcha de plus en plus près : elle engouffra ses doigts dans les cheveux de John pour qu'il ne puisse plus s'échapper… Mais il se redressa si vite qu'elle ne comprit pas tout de suite. **Mais ou tu vas ?**

John : « On ne doit … euh … qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

Liz se redressa, insatisfaite ! John était près de la porte, il allait sortir quand Elizabeth l'attrapa par le bras :

Liz : « Non ! restez !!! »

John : « Elizabeth vous n'êtes visiblement pas dans votre état normal .. »

Liz : « Pourquoi ? parce que je prends les devants ?!? j'en ai marre d'attendre un signe de votre part … J'ai envie d'un peu d'action … »

John : « Mais nous sommes amis.. »

Liz : « Soyez réaliste, l'amitié entre un homme et une femme n'existe pas ! On sait depuis longtemps que tous les 2 … »

John : « Quoi nous ? »

Liz : « Voyons John, avouez que je vous plais ? et … Vous me plaisez aussi ! Alors pourquoi attendre plus longtemps : je me fous de ce que pense les autres … J'ai envie de vous maintenant ! »

John fut surpris par de telles paroles : ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à Elizabeth, mais il ne put pousser sa réflexion plus loin : Elizabeth l'embrassa langoureusement ; elle passa ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme, par réflexe, John posa ses mains à la taille de Liz. Il serra un peu plus fort ; quand elle lâcha enfin prise, John put prononcer quelques mots :

John : « On devrait peut être attendre, non ? »

Elle l'embrassa dans le cou, et lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille :

John : « Je crois que non enfin de compte … »

Il passa une main discrète sous le T shirt de la jeune femme ; elle l'attira jusqu'à son lit ou là, elle passa à son tour ses mains sous le T shirt de John et caressa les abdos du jeune homme. Elle lui mordit la lèvre inférieure puis descendit son étreinte : elle souleva le Tshirt et lécha son torse avant de le faire basculer sur le lit ; de là, elle se mit à califourchon sur lui et continua sa rafale de baisers et de caresses : tout y passa en commençant par le torse : elle traça des sillons avec ses doigts, suivis de près par sa langue en s'attardant sur les tétons ( je vous avais prévenu !!!).

Elle fut satisfaite quand elle entendit les premiers gémissements de plaisir de John :

Liz : « Tu vois que ça te plait !!! »

John : « Je dois avouer que cette soudaine prise de conscience est plus qu'agréable… »

Elle se redressa tout sourire et déboutonna le pantalon de son amant, laissant apparaître un boxer noir (et oui je sais, mais bon je l'imagine qu'avec ça comme dessous !!). Il s'assit sur le lit pour enlever ses chaussures et le reste de son pantalon pendant que Liz admira la plastique attrayante de John… **Qu'il est sexy …**

Elle déboutonna à son tour son pantalon mais ne l'enleva pas tout de suite, elle s'assit sur lui de manière à se retrouver face à face avec lui : elle l'embrassa encore et encore :John fit parcourir ses mains sur le corps d'Elizabeth … Il lui enleva son T shirt dévoilant un soutien-gorge noir.

John : « Intéressant … »

Liz sourit en voyant le regard admiratif de son amant. Elle plongea ses mains dans ses cheveux ; elle l'embrassa sur le front, puis sur chaque paupière, le nez, les lèvres, le menton ; elle descendit des genoux de John pour se mettre à genou devant lui : après avoir embrassé chaque millimètre de son torse, elle s'attaqua au nombril, ou elle s'attarda quelques instants, avant de reprendre sa course vers le boxer : une fois arrivée à sa hauteur, elle sentit la bosse sous le boxer se raidir de plus en plus : elle jeta un œil à John :

Liz : « Intéressant ! »

Il lui caressa le visage et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Elle hésita quelques secondes, puis enleva le boxer … Elle rougit légèrement, puis continua son ballet de caresses sur les chevilles, les mollets, les genoux, les cuisses de John … Puis s'attarda un long moment entre les cuisses du jeune homme (c'est quand même dit avec classe vous avouerez !!!).

Au bout d'un certain temps, elle se releva, John aussi : il lui enleva son soutien-gorge laissant apparaître une poitrine qu'il s'empressa de caresser. Elle laissa échapper quelques soupirs de plaisir ; il la prit dans ses bras et la posa délicatement sur le lit, lui enlevant au passage son pantalon … Il ne restait plus sur Liz qu'un shorty noir.

Il se coucha près d'elle et la combla de caresses, sillonnant son corps avec ses mains… Il posa une de ses mains sur le ventre de la jeune femme et joua avec son nombril, tout en l'embrassant dans le cou : elle gémit **J'ai trouvé son point faible !**

Sa main heurta la dernière barrière de tissu d'Elizabeth, il la regarda alors comme pour avoir son consentement, puis il passa sa main sous le shorty, Liz écartant les cuisses pour lui faciliter le passage. En sentant la main de son amant sur son intimité et ses doigts se mouvoir en elle, elle se cambra et resserra ses jambes par réflexe …

Liz : « Vas-y. »

Il descendit alors lentement en s'attaquant avec sa langue aux cuisses de Liz, non sans avoir au préalable, lécher le creux des genoux, particulièrement sensibles !!! Il passa quelques doigts sous le shorty, et le fit lentement glisser pour laisser apparaître l'intimité de Liz. A coups de langue, baisers et autres caresses, John s'occupa de sa belle, lui procurant son premier orgasme.

Liz : « John … viens … »

Il s'exécuta et, tout en écartant les cuisses d'Elizabeth, entra en elle dans un râle de plaisir. A chaque va-et-vient, Liz laissa échapper des gémissements de moins en moins discrets !

John : « Moins fort ou tu vas attirer toute la citée … »

Liz : « Je n'y peux rien moi, c'est de ta faute … »

Il régla le problème en l'embrassant, confinant ainsi les cris de son amante.

Elle qui s'était toujours demandée s'il était aussi bon amant qu'il était bon militaire …. **J'ais ma réponse à présent !!!**

Elle sentait un deuxième orgasme venir ( la veinarde ) ; par réflexe, elle resserra son étreinte, ses cuisses se planquant sur son amant, et enfonça ses ongles dans le dos de John, ce qui eut le don de l'exciter encore plus. Il plongea son regard dans le sien : mon Dieu qu'il pouvait l'aimer !!! Il perdit ses mains dans les cheveux de Liz, et dans un ultime mouvement, leur plaisir atteint son paroxysme …

Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'allongea à coté de Liz, l'entoura de ses bras : elle se lova alors au creux de l'épaule de John, ne pouvant décrocher son regard du sien :

John : « Je t'aime … »

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa, le geste remplaçant la parole.

Ils s'endormirent, enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

oOo

Alors que John dormait à poings fermés, Elizabeth ouvrit les yeux et regarda sa montre : 8h00 du matin : ils ne s'étaient même pas relevés pour aller manger hier soir ! Elle essaya tant bien que mal de se redresser, mais peine perdue : John la maintenait fermement dans ses bras ! Elle capitula et se recoucha auprès de lui. **Comment ais-je pu faire ça ? Je ne m'étais jamais comportée de cette manière, même ado … non mais ! coucher dès la première nuit avec un homme ! Il fallait vraiment que je sois en manque pour faire cela !! Mais en même temps, c'était tellement agréable …**

Elle soupira doucement et essaya de se dégager de l'étreinte de John ; **J'ai envie de faire pipi **(bah ça leur arrive aussi !!!). Elle réussi enfin à se libérer **Hourra **!, elle se dirigea sans faire de bruit vers la salle de bain : avant d'y entrer, elle jeta un coup d'œil à John : il avait encore la forme des bras encerclés comme s'il tenait la femme invisible dans ses bras !! **Trop mignon …**

oOo

De leurs cotés, Teyla et Ronon avaient eux aussi passé la nuit ensemble : il semblait que la bagarre de la veille était bien loin … Elle se réveilla dans les bras de Ronon, éblouie par les premiers rayons du soleil. Elle cacha son visage contre le torse de Ronon. Elle aussi n'en revenait pas d'avoir agi aussi impulsivement : en temps normal, elle n'aurait jamais agi de cette manière ; mais qu'est ce qui avait fait qu'elle était passé à l'acte ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle si …. Libre ? Tant de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais qui ne semblaient pas embêter autant Ronon, qui dormait à poings fermés … Il ronflait même un tantinet, ce qui poussa Teyla à le secouer un peu pour qu'il se réveille …. Mais non ! il resta à dormir … **Mais c'est pas vrai** …. Elle le secoua plus vigoureusement, mais rien n'y fit ! Elle se redressa alors, le fixa puis lui pinça le nez jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne enfin ouvrir les yeux … Mais le seul réflexe de Ronon fut de grommeler, s'agiter et se retourner, tournant ainsi le dos à Teyla … **Alors là je rêve, il est pas croyable !!!** Elle se leva, pris son oreiller et lui balança d'une force … **Bah non !! Bon ok, puisque c'est ça …** Elle capitula et décida de se préparer …

oOo

Elizabeth laissa elle aussi dormir John … Une fois prête, elle se dirigea comme promis vers l'infirmerie ou l'attendait le Dr Keller.

Keller : « Bonjour Dr Weir … »

Liz : « Bonjour … déjà debout ? »

Keller : « Oui … J'ai dû mal à faire des nuits complètes ici … »

Liz : « Ca viendra …croyez-moi, j'ai eu du mal moi aussi à dormir les premiers temps, mais aujourd'hui, j'aurais du mal à m'endormir sans le bruit des vagues… »

Keller : « Oui peut-être … mais il y a aussi toutes ces choses bizarre … tout le monde dit que travailler sur Atlantis est l'apogée d'une carrière que l'on soit militaire, scientifique, civil ou même médecin … Enfin, ce que je veux dire c'est que, c'est tellement différent de tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer : les Asurans, les wraiths … »

Liz : « Au début, on est inquiet … Mais dites-vous que ce qui vous surprend aujourd'hui, nous, nous y sommes habitués depuis 3 ans ! Vous vous y ferait, comme nous tous, faites moi confiance ! »

Keller : « Si vous le dites … avec le temps … mais je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir les épaules si solides… Bon, changeons de sujet ! Passons à votre santé !!! Je vois que vos prélèvements sanguins ne sont pas à jour ! »

Liz : « Chouette ! j'adore les prises de sang … Ca commence bien ! »

Keller : « Ne vous inquiétez pas … la majeur partie de l'expédition y passera aussi ! »

Liz : « Quand aurons-nous les résultats ? »

Keller : « Ce soir ou demain … suivant le nombre de prélèvements que j'aurais aujourd'hui ! Je dois aussi faire un petit questionnaire pour combler les blancs sur votre dossier. »

Liz : « Ok ! »

Elle fit lui la prise de sang, puis elle étiqueta et rangea le tube.

Keller : « Bon ; pour commencer, des carences alimentaires ? »

Liz : « Non … Même si je dois avouer que les repas ici ne sont pas très équilibrés … »

Keller : « De quand date votre dernier vaccin ? »

Liz réfléchie deux secondes : « L'année dernière je crois, je pense qu'un check up ne me ferais pas de mal ! »

Keller : « J'en prends note !!! Prenez vous des médicaments en ce moment ? »

Liz : « Non… Il y à quelques jours j'ai pris de l'aspirine parce que j'avais mal au crâne, mais c'est tout ! »

Keller : « Avez-vous des relations sexuelles ? »

Liz toussota, surprise … : « Excusez-moi ? »

Keller : « Oh, ne vous méprenez pas ! je ne suis pas perverse ! C'est juste pour savoir si vous prenez la pilule : l'interaction de certains médicaments avec certaines pilules peuvent être dangereuse. Alors si vous me dites que vous prenez la pilule, c'est qu'a fortiori, vous avez des relations sexuelles, et inversement. »

Liz ne répondit pas tout de suite : après tout, elle n'en avait jamais parlé avec Carson, car, à l'époque, elle n'avait aucune activité sexuelle ! Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit quand le Dr Keller était en poste ici, qu'elle retrouva une vie sexuelle normale. Puis une vision la traversa : la pilule !!! Comme elle n'avait plus de relation, elle avait arrêté de la prendre, mais hier soir …

Liz : « Oh mon Dieu … »

Keller : « Quoi ? »

Liz : « J'aurais … j'aurais besoin de … prendre la pilule du lendemain ! »

Elle prononça cette phrase si doucement, que le Dr Keller dû se pencher pour l'entendre :

Keller : « Ah ! Vous avez eu des rapports non protégés donc ? »

Elizabeth se rendit compte qu'ils n'avaient pas réfléchi hier en couchant ensemble : pas de protection, pas de pilule **(4)** … **Mais ou j'avais la tête moi ??? Moi qui agis toujours posément …**

Liz : « En fait non … je dois avouer que non … »

Keller : « Et ça fait longtemps que vous avez arrêté la pilule ? »

Liz : « Euh oui assez … plus d'un an ! »

Keller : « Et vous avez eu des relations sexuelles depuis … »

Liz : « … hier ! Depuis que je suis sur Atlantis, c'est la première fois… »

Keller : « Bon je vais vous la prescrire alors … »

Liz : « Vous ne demandez pas qui ? »

Keller : « Non, ça ne me regarde pas … Mais si vous voulez m'en parler, je suis là ! »

Oui, Liz avait besoin de se confier … de se confier à quelqu'un qui ne la connaissait pas encore, quelqu'un qui ne la jugerait pas …

Liz : « Oui, en fait …j'aurais besoin de … »

Mais elle s'arrêta net quand Teyla entra dans la pièce. Le crêpage de chignon de la veille était encore ancré dans leur esprit !!! Liz était embarrassée, Teyla … pas mieux ! Il fallait qu'elles règlent cela : elles devaient se parler …

A suivre …

oOoOoOo

**(4)** : Mettez des préservatifs !!!!!!!!!!! Sortez couvert ….

J'espère que cette fics vous plait : moi j'aime bien voir le coté intime des persos, on a tellement l'habitude de les voir propre sur eux !!!

Après tout, ce sont aussi des hommes et femmes comme nous !!!! Donc voilà


	5. Chapter 5

oOo

Liz : « Teyla … »

Teyla : « Elizabeth … »

Le Dr Keller vit le malaise entre elles deux, elle s'éclipsa …

Liz assise sur le lit, tritura ses doigts nerveusement ; Teyla resta droite comme un « i », elle n'osait pas bouger **Bah elle a quand même failli me crever un œil hier !!**

Liz : « Teyla, il faut qu'on parle … d'hier… je suis désolée … je ne voulais pas… »

Teyla : « Oui, j'ai été surprise … Mais pourquoi … »

Liz : « Je … je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris !! j'ai été envahi par un sentiment de …. Jalousie : je vous ai vu là, regardant Ronon et John se battre et … »

Teyla : « Vous m'avez littéralement sauté dessus ! »

Liz : « Et j'en suis confuse … Vraiment, je ne sais pas quoi dire ! Je ne vous ai pas fait mal au moins ? »

Teyla : « Non pas du tout ! j'ai vu pire !! »

Liz : « J'espère que ça n'entachera pas notre amitié ? »

Teyla : « Pas du tout ! Surtout, que cette histoire c'est plutôt bien terminée ! »

**Comment elle est au courant ?**

Liz : « Quoi ? mais de quoi … »

Teyla : « Ronon et moi … nous avons passé la nuit ensemble ! »

**Ouf !! QUOI ?!?**

Liz : « Ronon et vous ? Mais depuis quand ? »

Teyla : « En fait, c'est assez récent : hier ! »

**C'est bizarre cette coïncidence …**

Liz : « Je suis heureuse pour vous !! Vous m'héritez d'être heureuse .. j'espère que Ronon se comportera bien … »

Teyla : « Oui, j'en suis sûre ! Et vous ? »

Liz : « Quoi moi ? »

Teyla : « Que s'est-il passé hier, quand John vous a raccompagné ? »

Liz : « Oh, et bien, je me suis calmée et … je me suis endormie ! John a dû repartir quand je dormais !! »

Elle ne voulais pas encore en parler, c'était trop tôt …

Keller : « Excusez-moi … Teyla, vous venez pour la prise de sang ? »

Teyla acquiesça d'un signe de tête !

Liz : « Bon, Teyla, Dr Keller … je reviendrais plus tard … »

Keller : « Entendu . »

oOo

Elizabeth se rendit dans son bureau ou l'attendait Rodney qui avait l'air plutôt furax !!!

Liz : « Bonjour Rodney ! »

Rodney : « De quel droit ? »

Liz : « Quoi ? »

Rodney : « De quel droit vous dites à Katie que vous ne contrôlez pas votre équipe ?!? »

**Mais qu'est ce qu'il raconte encore ?!? **

Liz : « Si vous voulez parler de Katie et vous …. C'est elle qui m'en a parlé ! Je n'ai fait qu'écouter … »

Rodney : « Que vous a-t-elle dit ? »

Liz : « Qu'elle semblait plus attirée par vous que vous par elle … Qu'elle était trop entreprenante à votre gout ! »

Rodney : « Mais pourquoi elle vous en parle à vous ? »

Liz : « Peut être parce que je suis une femme, non ? »

Rodney : « Mais non, vous êtes le boss !! »

Liz : « … et accessoirement une femme aussi !!! Et de quel droit vous mentez sur les propos que je peux tenir ?!? »

Rodney n'avait pas l'air de saisir **Mais c'est ça, fais l'innocent !!**

Liz : « Vous lui avez dit que je vous avais demandé de minimiser votre relation avec elle pour le bien de la citée !!!! C'est totalement faux !! »

Rodney : « Et bah en fait, c'était une excuse … »

Liz : « Totalement débile ! Ca ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit qu'elle allait se renseigner auprès de moi pour savoir si c'était vrai ?!? A la limite vous auriez pu au moins me tenir au courant, si vous vouliez que cette histoire tienne la route ! Mais je ne veux pas que vous me mêliez à vos histoires de couple, est-ce que je le fais moi ? »

Rodney : « Bah pour ça, faudrait déjà que vous ayez une relation …c'est le cas ??? »

Liz soupira d'exaspération, il était impossible !!

Liz : « Là n'est pas la question, je vous interdit de parler en mon nom … pour dire te telles âneries en plus … »

Rodney : « D'accord, d'accord, j'ai eu tort, mais je ne savais pas quoi dire .. j'ai balancé ça sans réfléchir … »

**Comme dab ' !!!**

Liz : « Vous comptez rompre avec elle ? »

Rodney, embarrassé : « Et bien, je ne sais pas : ces derniers temps, elle est vraiment … bizarre : je veux dire, ce que j'adore avec elle, c'est qu'on peut aborder n'importe quel sujet … Mais depuis hier, elle est … »

Liz : « Quoi ? »

Rodney : « très … entreprenante ! d'habitude, on est discret, même si tout le monde est courant ! Mais depuis hier, elle agit comme une … obsédée ! On arrive même pas à terminer une conversation … Elle me saute dessus ! »

Liz : « Beaucoup d'hommes seraient heureux d'avoir une femme qui prend les devants ! »

Rodney : « Bah pas moi !! Je ne dis pas que je suis pas branché … enfin vous voyez ! Mais là, c'est de la démesure … hier, au mess, elle aurait pu me sauter dessus comme ça !! Mais y'a pas que là : dans les couloirs, dans mon labo … »

Liz fut amusée de cette situation … Rodney semblait impuissant, pour une fois ! Il résolvait des problèmes autrement plus complexes que ça, et là il était désarmé face aux assauts de sa compagne !!

Liz : « Vous lui avez parlé ? »

Rodney : « Oui ! et c'est d'ailleurs comme ça que j'ai appris qu'elle vous avait vu hier … Je crois qu'elle veut quelque chose de plus sérieux ! »

Liz : « Et vous ? »

Rodney : « Bah j'en sais rien. »

**Bah dis donc, pour quelqu'un qui dit savoir tout sur tout, il sait pas grand chose là !!! **

Rodney : « Je l'aime bien, on passe de bons moments ensemble, mais je ne me voyais pas entamer une relation si sérieuse … ici sur Atlantis. Je pensais que je resterais le nez dans mes ordinateurs, et voilà qu'elle débarque !! »

Liz : « Ca ne se commande pas …ça se saurait ! »

Rodney : « Ca se commande peut être pas , mais on peut au moins le minimiser … regardez, vous et Sheppard ! »

Liz crut avoir une crise cardiaque

Liz : « Quoi moi et Sheppard ?!? »

Rodney : « Ca se voit que vous vous plaisez tous les 2, mais vous restez à vos places respectives … C'est platonique !»

**Oui enfin jusqu'à hier soir **

Liz, gênée : « Bon bref … Vous devriez d'abord savoir ce que vous vous ressentez … ensuite, tout sera plus clair … »

Rodney : « Oui … c'est ça … espérons ! »

Liz: "Il faut que l'on parle d'autre chose ... le Dr Keller, soyez indulgent avec elle; elle vient d'arriver! c'est déja assez dur de prendre le train en marche, si en plus vous en remettez une couche en la discréditant ... Faites un effort ... elle n'y est pour rien !"

Rodney: "Oui je sais ... promis, je ferais de mon mieux "

Il laissa Liz qui eut une sueur froide au passage !!

oOo

John ouvrit enfin les yeux … **Mais ou je suis ??? la chambre de Liz …**

Il se redressa et passa la main sur l'oreiller à coté du sien, il le sentit : c'était le doux parfum de Liz … Il s'étira et remarqua sur la commode, les fleurs turquoises dans un vase : lui aussi avait mis les siennes près de son lit …

Il se leva et se rendit dans la salle de bain : l'odeur du gel douche que Liz avait utilisé embaumait la pièce ; Il remarqua de multiples flacons multicolores sur le rebords du lavabo. Il se regarda dans la glace : **Oh la tête mon vieux … tu parles d'une nuit …**

Il prit une douche et s'habilla, mais avant de sortir de la salle de bain, il prit le parfum de Liz et le mit dans sa poche … Puis il partit en direction de ses quartiers pour changer de vêtements, il posa le flacon dans sa propre salle de bain. Il sortit ensuite pour aller déjeuner : il allait surement y croiser Elizabeth …

Mais la déception fut grande : personne ! ou du moins personne qui ne soit susceptible de le faire fantasmer (LOL) ; Il croisa néanmoins Ronon et Teyla ,qui semblaient plus complices que jamais .

John : « Salut ! »

Il remarqua qu'ils se tenaient la main.

Ronon : « 'lut ! »

Teyla : « Bonjour Colonel, bien dormi ? »

John : « Magnifiquement… »

Teyla : « Vous avez dû vous coucher tard … J'ai croisé Elizabeth. »

John, tout fier : « C'est pas faux … une nuit agitée ! »

Teyla : « A quelle heure êtes-vous reparti dans vos quartiers ? »

John ne sembla pas comprendre

Teyla : « Elizabeth m'a dit que vous étiez resté auprès d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme et qu'elle s'endorme. »

**Ah je vois …** John descendit bien vite de son nuage : Elizabeth n'avait rien dit ! **Peut être regrettait-elle ? **

John : « Oui, elle a eu du mal à s'endormir … Et vous, je vois que vous avez … bien avancé dans vos relations extra professionnelles ? »

Teyla devint toute rouge, alors que Ronon, lui, se pâmait tel un paon !!

John : « Je suis heureux pour vous … je ne sais pas comment vous avez pris les choses en main … et je ne veux pas le savoir !!! Mais toutes mes félicitations !! »

Après avoir déjeuner en leur compagnie, John s'éclipsa bien décidé à demander des explications à Elizabeth … Cette dernière n'avait même pas mangé ! Peut être ne voulait-elle pas le voir ?

Effectivement, elle était dans son bureau, le nez plongé dans la paperasse ! Il toqua et entra sans attendre le bon-vouloir de Liz :

John : « Bonjour ! »

Liz releva la tête et sourit en voyant John :

Liz : « Bonjour, bien dormi ? »

John : « Oui, mais un réveil « douche froide » ! »

Liz : « Quoi ? »

John ne passa pas par 4 chemins, elle qui avait été si entreprenante la veille …Pourquoi redevenir aussi … coincée ???

John : « Tu n'étais pas là … »

Liz : « J'avais rendez-vous avec le Dr Keller. »

John : « Rien de grave ? »

Liz : « Non, juste un petit check up ! »

John : « Ah ! Bref, j'ai vu teyla et Ronon au mess …. Je pensais t'y trouver aussi … »

Liz : « Pas le temps ! hier je n'ai pratiquement rien fait à cause de notre … »

John : « Oui, je peux comprendre que tu n'es pas pu reprendre le travail, après toute l'énergie que tu as déployé avec moi !! »

Le ton taquin de John irritait un tantinet Liz : elle ne voulait pas que ça se sache … en tout cas, pas encore !

John : « J'ai parlé à Teyla : elle m'a rapporté que tu lui avais dit que tu t'étais endormie hier … ce qui est en partie vrai … mais tu as omis de lui dire que c'était d'épuisement !! »

Liz : « Je sais ! je n'ai rien dit à personne. »

John : « Pourquoi ? tu regrettes ? moi pas en tout cas ! »

Liz : « Moi non plus ! mais ça a été tellement vite … je veux dire nous deux … »

John : « Hier soir tu as dit que tu en avais marre d'attendre, faudrait savoir !! »

Liz : « J'ai dit ça moi ? je ne m'en souviens plus ! Faut dire que je n'étais pas dans mon état normal… »

John : « Ah je vois !!! »

Liz : « Non, tu ne vois rien : tu trouves que c'est normal toi que je me batte avec Teyla ??? je ne regrette absolument pas notre nuit, au contraire ! mais je dis juste que c'est encore trop tôt pour le crier sur tous les toits ! »

John : « Ronon et Teyla le font bien eux ! »

Liz : « Oui mais ils ne sont pas moi ! De plus, aucun des deux n'est en charge de cette citée … J'ai bien compris hier soir que diriger cette citée ne m'empêchais pas de vivre ma vie de femme avec tout ce que ça comporte ! j'assume !!! Mais sois patient, s'il te plait. Ne pas le dire pour l'instant, ne veux pas dire qu'entre nous ça devrait être moins … intense ! On peut être discret devant les autres et en privé … »

John : « être complètement déluré !!! »

Liz : « Oui, on peut dire ça ! Tu … tu comprends ? »

Il se leva et déposa un tendre baiser sur son front :

John : « J'ai juste hâte qu'on remette ça… »

Liz sentit une sensation de bien être et de chaleur l'entourer au contact des lèvres de John sur sa peau: elle se leva, lui prit la main et l'entraina à l'écart, dans un coin sombre du bureau pour que personne ne puisse les voir. Elle le plaqua au mur, et l'embrassa fougueusement :

John : « Et bien, dis moi … Pour quelqu'un qui voulait être discret … »

Elle semblait ne plus contrôler son corps : elle avait envie de faire ça …Elle ne faisait que répondre à son instinct…

Liz : « Tais-toi et embrasse-moi ! »

Il n'en fallait pas plus à John : ce fut à son tour de la plaquer contre le mur : il prit la jambe droite de Liz et l'amena à la hauteur de sa taille, calant sa main sous le genou de Liz. Cette dernière avait posé ses mains sur les épaules de son homme. Alors qu'ils se roulaient la pelle du siècle ( humhum …), la radio retentit :

: « Elizabeth, ici le Dr Keller, il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose. »

Elle se dégagea difficilement de l'étreinte de John.

Liz : « J'arrive ! »

Elle l'embrassa furtivement avant de quitter son bureau pour se rendre à l'infirmerie :

John : « Eh ! tu crois que je vais te laisser comme ça ?!? »

Il la suivit, reluquant allégrement sa chute de reins !!! ( faut pas te gêner surtout, fais comme chez toi !)

En arrivant à l'infirmerie, Elizabeth remarqua l'air inquiet de Keller :

Liz : « Que se passe-t-il ? rien de grave ? »

Keller : « Ca vous concerne… »

A suivre …

oOoOoOoOo

A votre avis, il se passe quoi ??? AHAH …. Suspense …


	6. Chapter 6

**Bravo wikette** ENJOY ...

oOoOoOoOo

Keller : « Ca vous concerne… »

Liz : « Comment ça, ça me concerne ? »

John qui suivait de près Elizabeth pris la parole :

John : « C'est pas grave au moins ? »

Keller : « Elizabeth, je … j'aimerais vous parler en privé ! »

Liz jeta un coup d'œil vers John, et lui sourit discrètement ! **De toute manière, elle me le dira tout à l'heure !!!**

Il s'éclipsa non sans avoir une pensée inquiète pour sa belle !

Liz : « De quoi s'agit-il ? »

Keller : « Asseyez-vous … J'ai noté un problème dans vos prélèvements sanguins. »

Liz : « Un virus ? »

Keller : « A vrai dire … il y a dans votre sang une substance inconnue … il faut que je fasse des recherches plus poussée mais … d'après les analyses que j'ai déjà faites, ce sont … vos hormones ! »

Liz : « Mes hormones ?!? dans mon sang ? »

Keller : « Non, pas tout à fait … Je soupçonne que ce soit vos hormones qui libèrent cette substance ! Je ne sais pas encore comment ni pourquoi, mais … avez-vous remarqué un changement dans votre comportement ? »

Liz : « Pourquoi ? »

Keller : « Je pense que ça influe sur votre comportement : avez-vous eu de la fièvre ? des envies particulières ? Je pense que cette substance vous désinhibe ! Elle affole votre système … en d'autres termes, cette substance marche comme un … aphrodisiaque ! »

Liz se remémora alors ses derniers jours : son attitude plus qu'équivoque face à John, sa nuit torride passée avec lui, sa bagarre avec Teyla …

Liz : « Il y a bien une ou deux choses bizarres, mais je ne sais pas si ça à quelque chose à voir avec ce dont vous parler. »

Keller : « Je dois faire plus d'analyses pour le confirmer … il faudrait que vous passiez un scanner et une autre prise de sang … désolée ! Il faut aussi que je sache comment cette substance est arrivée en vous : nourriture, contact … Vous avez mangé ou bu quelque chose d'inhabituel ???»

Liz, réfléchie quelques secondes : « Non, pas que je sache ! »

Keller : « Bon, ce n'est pas grave pour l'instant… Bon, prise de sang ?? »

Liz s'exécuta, puis repartie vers ses quartiers. Dans sa chambre, elle eut la surprise d'y trouver un John, assis sur le lit, l'air passablement inquiet ; dès qu'elle entra, il se leva :

John : « Alors rien de grave j'espère ? »

Liz : « Oui et non, le Dr Keller a repéré quelque chose d'anormal dans mon sang, mais elle doit faire d'autres examens pour être sûre ; mais je ne suis pas inquiète ! »

John : « Mais moi si !! Je ne veux pas qui t'arrive quoique ce soit … tu es à moi aujourd'hui, je ne veux pas te perdre maintenant ! »

Liz l'embrassa tendrement sur la bouche, prenant le visage de John entre ses mains. Puis elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, laissant John, pas plus rassuré pour autant !

Liz se regarda dans la glace : **ça pourrait expliquer mon étrange comportement depuis hier … **Entemps normal, elle n'aurait jamais sauté sur John de cette manière, ni même sur Teyla d'ailleurs !!! Elle prit de l'eau glacée dans ses mains et s'aspergea le visage : **oui ça ne pouvait être que ça ! Mais comment lui dire** ? comment lui avouer que si elle l'avait embrassé et s'ils avaient fait l'amour ensemble c'était sous l'impulsion d'un aphrodisiaque? Il dirait surement que c'était encore une excuse bidon pour le plaquer …

Elle était coincée, mais en même temps, elle se disait que sans ça, elle n'aurait probablement jamais franchi le pas avec lui … John frappa à la porte :

John : « Liz ? ça va ? »

Liz : « Oui … j'arrive … »

Elle chercha quelque chose sur le lavabo … elle ouvrit la porte :

Liz : « Dis donc, tu n'aurais pas vu un petit flacon bleu sur le lavabo ce matin, c'est mon parfum … »

John : « Ah ça !!! je l'ai pris ! »

Liz : « Tu mets du parfum pour femme maintenant ?!? »

John : « Oui, c'est mon péché mignon … et certains soirs même, je mets des bas résilles … »

Liz : « Quel idiot !! Pourquoi tu l'as pris ? »

John : « Bah je pensais que tu aimerais le trouver à ton réveil demain matin dans ma chambre … »

Liz se racla la gorge et pris une attitude plus gênée : comment lui dire ?

Liz : « John … j'aimerais qu'on fasse un break tous les 2 … ça va trop vite ! Oui je sais que j'ai dis que j'en avais marre d'attendre, mais il ne faut pas non plus se précipiter … je veux qu'on fasse ça bien ! »

John, perplexe : « Ca veut dire quoi ? tu veux qu'on se sépare ??? Non, parce que je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a commencé … Bon, je t'ai pas non plus repoussé … mais, je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord sur le fait d'être discret … »

Liz savait qu'il avait totalement raison, mais il ignorait encore qu'elle avait agi sous l'influence d'une substance … S'il l'apprenait, il lui en voudrait, c'est sur !! Il penserait qu'elle n'avait agit que sous l'influence de cette chose … et c'était en partie vrai !

Liz : « Oui, c'est vrai … je tiens à toi … je ne veux pas que ça se termine entre nous : mais regarde, on sort ensemble depuis … 2 jours, et on a couché ensemble le soir même … sans même se protéger, tu te rends compte ??? »

John : « On est plus des ados Elizabeth … Si tu veux, je peux aussi passer tous les examens que tu veux pour te rassurer … ce qui pourrait arriver c'est que tu tombes enceinte ! »

Liz : « Ca c'est hors de question !! »

Elle avait sorti cette phrase si précipitamment et d'un ton si brusque, qu'elle n'en revint pas elle-même !

John : « Je vois … tu ne comptes pas avoir d'enfants ou tu n'en veux pas avec moi ? »

Liz : « John, j'ai dû abandonner ma famille, ma planète, mon métier pour venir ici ; Atlantis est tout ce qui me reste, avec toi bien sur, mais si je tombe enceinte, je devrais renoncer tout ce à quoi j'ai choisi adhérer il y a 3 ans, avec tous les compromis que cela comporte ! Je ne peux pas me permettre d'avoir un enfant … pas maintenant ! »

John : « Tu as raison, on s'est précipité je crois ... »

Il sortit de la chambre.

Liz : « JOHN !!! »

**Mais c'est pas vrai ! tu peux pas t'en empêcher hein ! dès que tout va bien pour toi, il faut toujours que tu foutes tout en l'air !!!**

Elle resta enfermée dans sa chambre une bonne partie de l'après-midi ; elle s'endormie même … mais sa sieste fut coupée par un appel radio :

Keller : « C'est le Dr Keller, j'ai des nouvelles intéressantes ! »

Liz sortit du brouillard ; elle remit son oreillette qu'elle avait préalablement enlevée et posée sur sa table de chevet :

Liz : « J'arrive tout de suite. »

oOo

Keller : « J'ai trouvé quelque chose de bizarre dans les résultats. »

Liz : « Les miens ? »

Keller : « A vrai dire pas seulement, j'ai trouvé le même genre de substance dans d'autres prélèvements ; et bizarrement, ce ne sont que les prélèvements de femmes : Teyla ainsi que le docteur Brown … »

Liz : « Comment ça se fait ? Contagion ?»

Keller : « Je n'en sais rien ; il faut trouver ce qui vous unit toutes les 3 ! Mes soupçons en ce qui concerne cette substance sont confirmés : elle a des vertus non seulement aphrodisiaque mais aussi … galvanisante ; je m'explique, elle stimule une partie de votre lobe temporal, qui héberge, d'après les scientifiques, une zone érogène … Cette substance augmente votre taux d'adrénaline ! »

Liz resta stupéfaite : alors, toute cette agitation, toute cette envie … Tout cela n'était pas dû à elle, mais à une substance … Puis elle repensa aux derniers événements : Teyla et Ronon, Katie et Rodney, elle et John … Tout devenait très clair.

Liz : « Vous en avez parlé à Teyla et au Dr Brown ? »

Keller : « Non, pas encore, je voulais vous en parler en premier … Comme vous m'avez dit que vous aviez … enfin, que vous aviez eu des rapports hier soir, je me suis dit que ça pouvait avoir un lien ! »

**Et comment ! tu ne crois pas si bien dire …**

Liz : « Merci : laissez-moi l'annoncer aux autres ! Mais vous n'avez pas la moindre idée d'ou cela peut-il provenir ? »

Keller : « La plupart du temps, c'est dû à la nourriture ou des boissons spécifiques. Mais si vous dites ne pas avoir changé votre régime alimentaire, ça doit être autre chose ! Ces derniers temps, avez-vous dans votre environnement changé quelque chose … je ne sais pas moi : des vêtements, des objets, des plantes ??? »

Liz : « Non, non je ne crois pas ! … Attendez une minute ! »

**Mais oui … bien sur, jamais je n'y aurais pensé … **

Liz : « Je crois savoir … les fleurs … »

Keller : « Les fleurs ? »

Liz : « Oui, Sheppard a ramené des corbeilles remplies de fruits, d'objets et des plantes … Il se pourrait que l'une de ces plantes soit responsable ! »

Keller : « Il me faudrait un échantillon de cette plante pour comparer, mais je pense que nous sommes sur la bonne voie ! »

Liz se rendit, en compagnie de Keller, dans son bureau ou elle lui donna une des fleurs se trouvant dans la corbeille.

Keller : « Elles sont magnifiques en effet ! »

Liz : « Mais si ce sont vraiment les fleurs, pourquoi seulement quelques femmes sont touchées ? Pourquoi pas la totalité de la citée, hommes et femmes compris ? »

Keller : « Je n'en sais encore rien : mais on peut supposer que cette hormone ne touche que les femmes ! Ca peut être le parfum de ces fleurs ou encore juste le fait de les toucher, qui sait ! Si c'est leur parfum, la zone d'action est plutôt restreinte : on pense que le parfum d'une fleur embaume une maison entière mais c'est faux ; c'est juste que notre odorat s'y est habitué : du coup, on pense que le parfum se diffuse dans toutes les pièces ! Par exemple, ce bureau : le parfum de cette fleurs ne dépasse pas le cadre de la porte ! Si c'est le parfum, alors ça suppose qu'il y est d'autres fleurs dans la citée … »

Liz : « C'est le cas : il y en a dans le labo de Rodney, la salle d'entrainement, ma chambre, celle du colonel Sheppard, le mess … Ca expliquerait pourquoi Teyla et Katie y ont été exposées : Katie dans le labo de Rodney et au mess, et Teyla dans la salle d'entrainement … Mais pourquoi pas les autres femmes ? »

Keller : « C'est peut être le cas, je n'ai analysé que ces 3 prélèvements, mais je suis sûre d'en trouver des traces dans d'autres ! »

Liz : « Est-ce dangereux à long terme d'y être exposé ? »

Keller : « Je ne crois pas : les seules conséquences sont une libido surdéveloppée, une inhibition à toute épreuve et une recrudescence de naissances dans 9 mois !!! A force, l'organisme s'y habituera et fera des femmes de la citée … de vraies prédatrices sexuelles !»

Liz esquissa un sourire …

Liz : « Je crois quand même que je vais les enlever : il vaut mieux pour nous que nous puissions réfléchir par nous même !! »

Keller : « Oui, il vaut mieux ! je vais vous aider … »

Au bout de deux heures, elles firent le tour de tous les endroits ou les fleurs avaient été posées … Il ne restait plus que la chambre de John ; Liz s'en chargea !

Mais cela supposait qu'elle devait lui avouer la vérité …

Elle frappa ………………………. « Entrez »

A suivre, le dernier chapitre ...

oOoOoOoOo


	7. Chapter 7

John : « Entrez »

Liz inspira un grand coup : qu'allait-être sa réaction en apprenant qu'elle avait agi sous influence ?

Elle entra, la pièce était plongée dans le noir ; elle remarqua cependant les fleurs posées sur une commode près du lit de John …

Liz : « John, il faut qu'on parle … »

John : « Je crois qu'on s'est tout dit ! Tu n'envisages pas de fonder une famille et encore moins avec moi ! Dis-moi … Tu croyais que ce serait une histoire sans lendemain ? Pourquoi avoir agi comme ça si tu ne voyais pas d'avenir entre nous ? »

Liz : « Justement … c'est de cela qu'il faut qu'on parle : mes actions ces derniers jours … Tu n'as pas trouvé cela bizarre que je me jette sur toi comme ça … ou encore que je me batte avec Teyla ? Moi ! me battre avec elle !!!! »

John : « Bah je me disais que tu avais enfin compris que je tenais à toi … et que tu avais envie de moi autant que j'avais envie de toi … Pour ce qui est de Teyla … on peut tous péter les plombs !! »

Liz : « John, soit sincère : je n'étais pas dans mon état normal et toi tu n'as rien vu parce que ça t'arrangeais bien : je te tombais dans les bras, on a couché ensemble … Mais au fond de toi, tu savais qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait … »

John : « Et qu'est ce qui clochait ? »

Liz : « Cette fleur … que tu as rapporté de la planète d'Olias … elle a des vertus aphrodisiaques … Si je me suis jetée sur Teyla, c'est parce qu'elle te regardait d'une manière qui ne me plaisait pas … j'étais jalouse ! Je crois que si Ronon et teyla sont ensemble aujourd'hui, c'est à cause de cette fleur !»

John : « Donc, si on a fait l'amour, ce n'est pas parce que tu le voulais, mais parce que tu répondais à tes hormones ??? Tu n'avais pas envi de moi ? »

Liz ne savait plus quoi répondre : mais bien sur qu'elle avait eu envie de lui, mais en temps normal, elle aurait fait comme d'habitude, elle aurait ignoré ses sentiments pour lui !

Liz : « J'ai adoré la nuit que nous avons passé ensemble … et … j'aimerais qu'il y en ai d'autres … Mais je veux que la prochaine fois ce soit moi qui le veuille et pas mes hormones … »

John : « Mais répond moi franchement : sans l'aide de cette plante, aurais-tu couché avec moi ? »

Liz : « Non … »

John souffla, il se leva : lui qui avait pensé qu'elle avait enfin compris …

Elle se leva à son tour et, alors qu'il lui tournait le dos, elle entoura la taille de John avec ses bras :

Liz : « Mais sans cette plante, jamais je n'aurais compris à quel point je t'aime, et à quel point je veux passer le reste de mes jours avec toi ! Ne pas avoir d'enfants pour l'instant, ne veux pas dire que je ne veuille pas fonder une famille avec toi … La manière dont nous nous sommes avoués nos sentiments importe peu, si en fin de compte, nous nous aimons et que nous restons ensemble… »

Elle resserra doucement son étreinte et posa sa tête dans le dos de John : elle sentit la respiration de son homme ralentir ; il posa ses mains sur les siennes ; Liz esquissa un sourire, John fixa son regard sur les fleurs trônant sur sa commode.

John : « D'abord, on va se débarrasser de ça ! »

Il prit les fleurs et les jeta rageusement dans la poubelle, non sans les avoir piétiné au préalable.

Puis il se tourna vers Elizabeth qui ne put contenir un rire :

John : « Ah tu trouves ça drôle ?!? »

Il la traina hors de la chambre :

Liz : « Ou tu m'emmènes ? »

John : « Dans un endroit ou cette fleurs n'a pas eu d'emprise !! »

Alors qu'ils s'écartèrent dans un endroit reculé de la citée, Liz le stoppa :

Liz : « Je dois parler à Ronon et Teyla … »

John, n'y tenant pas des masses, savait très bien que s'il ne la laissait pas faire, ils ne pourraient pas profiter d'un moment d'intimité tous les 2 !

John : « Ok ! Mais je crois que je devrais parler à Ronon. »

Liz : « En fait, je pensais que tu pourrais aller parler à Rodney ! »

John : « Pourquoi Rodney ? »

Liz : « Et bien lui et le Dr Brown … »

John : « Ah le petit veinard ! »

Elle l'embrassa et le laissa …

oOo

Ronon et Teyla se trouvaient dans la chambre de cette dernière : ils fricotaient innocemment quand John frappa à la porte : Teyla se releva et ouvrit la porte de manière à ce que personne de l'extérieur ne puisse voir Ronon :

Teyla : « Colonel ? un problème ? »

John : « Euh oui et non, ça dépend de quel point de vue on se place : faut qu'on discute de … vous deux ! »

Teyla laissa alors entrer John qui remarqua les fleurs dans un vase et Ronon sortant de la salle de bain.

Ronon : « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

John : « Je dois vous parler : par ou commencer … »

John leur expliqua la situation, Ronon ayant une réaction beaucoup plus indulgente que celle qu'il avait eu avec Elizabeth.

Teyla : « Donc, tout ça, c'est à cause de cette fleur ? »

John : « Oui, mais, à la base, il faut être attiré un minimum pour … concrétiser la chose ! Donc, en fait, vous vous plaisiez à la base, cette plante n'a eut pour effet que de précipiter les choses ! »

Ronon : « Ca vous a fait ça aussi ? »

**De toute manière, ils vont bien finir par le savoir un jour !**

John : « Oui, Elizabeth était aussi sous l'influence de cette fleur … mais tout est réglé entre nous ! »

Teyla : « A la bonne heure … vous voulez bien nous laisser … nous devons parler ! »

John soupçonnait que Ronon et Teyla voulaient faire autre chose que parler …. ( mais ils s'arrêtent jamais ces deux là !!)

oOo

De son coté, Elizabeth avait eu un peu plus de mal avec Katie et Rodney, même si ce dernier était rassuré que sa compagne ne sois pas une obsédée. Katie, pour sa part, l'avait en travers de la gorge : elle qui pensait que sa relation avec Rodney avait pris un tournant. Mais ils finirent par se rendre compte qu'à cause de cette fleur, leur relation, contrairement à celles de Ronon et Teyla, ainsi que la sienne avec John, avait failli tourné court. Mais après que Liz ai su trouver les bons mots, ils se réconcilièrent.

Liz retourna voir ensuite le docteur Keller à l'infirmerie.

Keller : « Ah Elizabeth … alors, vous avez réglé vos … problèmes personnels ? »

Liz : « Oui, et c'est en partie grâce à vous ! Dites moi, dans combien de temps les effets aphrodisiaque de cette fleur s'estomperont ? »

Keller : « Et bien… ça dépend de la plante aphrodisiaque en question ! Ca varie de quelques heures à des jours !!! Mais la plupart du temps, c'est quelques heures ! Etant donné que vous avez été exposée à cette fleur jusqu'à il n'y a pas longtemps … je dirais que vous retrouverez vos capacités … demain ! »

Liz : « Merci. »

oOo

Le soir, au mess, les 3 couples dinèrent à la même table, évitant de parler du sujet tabou !!! Mais chacun avait ses préoccupations : Ronon et Teyla se dévoraient littéralement des yeux, Katie et Rodney, eux, se tenaient discrètement la main sous la table et souriait bêtement ! John et Liz eux non plus ne se quittaient pas des yeux, et Liz sentait même un pied qui remontait le long de sa jambe …

Teyla : « Donc cette plante était une plante cérémonielle ? »

John : « Oui, elle servait à décorer les maisons des jeunes mariés … »

Rodney : « Maintenant, on comprend pourquoi : si ça désinhibe la jeune femme .. »

oOo

John ramena Liz à sa chambre :

John : « Tu as raison, on doit prendre du recul … on ne doit pas se précipiter, surtout que maintenant tu m'appartiens ! »

Liz : « Ah oui ? je t'appartiens ? »

John : « Tout à fait : tu es à moi … On peut faire un break si tu veux, car je sais que tu me reviendras … »

Liz le serra dans ses bras ; il l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres, puis sur les mains :

John : « Dors bien … »

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle alla dans sa salle de bain, elle se regarda dans le miroir : **mais qu'est ce que je peux être conne !**

Elle sortit, et se dirigea vers les quartiers de John ; sans frapper, elle entra dans la chambre et eut le plaisir de voir que John l'attendait :

Liz : « Tu savais que j'allais revenir ? »

John : « J'en étais sûr ! »

Il l'attrapa par les hanches et l'embrassa dans le cou langoureusement ! Bien sur, elle se laissa faire …

Elle se retourna pour se retrouver en face de lui :

John : « C'est bien toi qui agis là ?!? »

Elle éclata de rire :

Liz : « Tu vas voir si c'est moi … »

Elle le fit basculer sur le lit et commença son ballet de caresses, de baisers et coups de langues sur tout le corps du jeune homme : il ne tarda pas à prendre les choses en mains : en quelques secondes, il lui enleva la majeure partie de ses vêtements. Cette dernière ne se fit pas prier : elle dégrafa elle-même son soutien gorge : elle ne voulait pas perdre une minute ( bah moi dans son cas … pareil hihihi !!) : elle voulait lui montrer que même sans les effets de cette plante, elle pouvait être à la hauteur…

John : « La prochaine fois, je t'offrirais des chocolats…. »

Ils firent des galipettes toutes la nuit, plusieurs fois même ( bah tant qu'a faire hein ..).

A son réveil, Elizabeth se sentit légère … Elle était lovée dans les bras de John … Elle se redressa doucement pour ne pas le réveiller et se leva : elle regarda à travers la fenêtre et vit un soleil éblouissant … Elle se sentait si bien : elle se retourna pour voir son amant dormir à poings fermés … Tout était parfait …

Elle alla dans la salle de bain, et quand elle vit son flacon de parfum posé sur le rebords du lavabo, elle comprit que sa place était auprès de lui … Elle remarqua aussi qu'il avait mis sa brosse à dents à coté de la sienne.

Liz : « C'est pas vrai … »

Elle retourna dans le lit auprès de John qui, au contact de Liz, grommela doucement avant de poser sa tête contre celle de Liz. Elle sourit et perdit sa main dans les cheveux, plus en bataille que jamais, de John, tout en caressant, de son autre main, le torse de son amant. Elle joua avec les plaques militaires ce qui réveilla John :

Liz : « Bonjour. »

John : « Bonjour … bien dormi ? »

Pour seule réponse, Elizabeth l'embrassa et passa sa main sous le drap…

John se redressa et prit un air plus sérieux, ce qui inquiéta passablement Liz :

Liz : « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

John : « J'ai bien réfléchi …. On ne peut pas continuer comme ça ! »

Liz : « Mais de quoi tu parles ? on commence à peine notre relation … »

Il se tourna vers elle et lui caressa les cheveux :

John : « Je sais qu'hier tu as dit que tu voulais y aller doucement mais ça ne me conviens pas , je suis désolé … »

Liz sembla un peu plus inquiète **Mais ou est-ce qu'il veut en venir ? Ca c'est si mal passé hier soir, pourtant je croyais qu'il avait aimé ….**

Liz : « Quoi ? mais … »

John : « Je veux que tu vives avec moi ! »

Liz, stupéfaite : « Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? on vit ici, dans la même citée … On ne peut pas vivre plus ensemble qu'on ne l'est déjà … »

John : « Je veux qu'on prenne nos quartiers ensemble … On peut déménager dans une pièce plus grande … J'ai visité des coins sympa et plus reculés… »

Liz n'en revenait pas : il voulait passer à la vitesse supérieur : emménager ensemble…

John : « Je veux te sentir tous les matins auprès de moi, je veux sentir ton parfum dans la salle de bain, je veux mélanger nos paires de chaussettes … C'est ton visage que je veux voir tous les soirs en me couchant et tous les matins en me réveillant … Je ne supporte pas de ne pas t'avoir auprès de moi … »

Liz ne prononça aucun mot pendant de longues secondes, qui parurent une éternité pour John. Elle se leva une nouvelle fois, s'assit au bord du lit et, une fois encore, elle fixa, au-delà de la fenêtre, une tour en face … Oui, elle lui avait dit d'aller doucement ; Oui, elle voulait prendre son temps pour apprendre à mieux se connaître ; Mais c'est vrai aussi que c'était elle qui l'avait rejoint la veille …

Elle soupira, ferma brièvement les yeux, puis se retourna …

FIN …………….

**Vous y avez cru hein ???????????????? Ralalalalala quelle rigolote cette fargate !!!! Bon allez, je continue !!! ( boulet Oo )**

Elle se retourna et passa une main sur sa joue : comme sa peau pouvait être douce … Elle inclina légèrement la tête vers la droite, esquissa un sourire ..

Liz : « Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je t'aime …. Et à quel point je m'en veux .. »

John : « Pourquoi ? »

Liz : « De ne pas avoir succombé à ton charme avant !!! »

Elle lui sauta littéralement dessus et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

John : « C'est ta réponse ? »

Liz : « Non … ma réponse c'est ……… OUI !!! »

Il n'en revenait pas … elle avait accepté … ils allaient vivre ensemble ….

Il la serra fort dans ses bras allant presque jusqu'à l'étouffer …

oOo

Epilogue : Cela faisait 2 ans que John et Elizabeth avaient emménagé dans ce qui ressemblerait à un 3 pièces … Ronon et Teyla venait de se marier et avaient eux aussi emménagé dans un grand appartement au sein de la citée ; Quant à Rodney et Katie, ils s'apprêtaient à accueillir leur second enfant …

Un soir, alors que John revenait à peine de mission, Elizabeth avait un cadeau pour lui qu'elle venait de ramener de la Terrre … Elle resta assise sur leur lit en attendant qu'il daigne enfin la rejoindre … Au bout de quelques minutes, John entra dans la pièce éclairée seulement par des dizaines de bougies…

John : « Lizzie ? ça va ? le Dr Keller m'a dit que tu avais été malade ? »

Liz : « Oui … Ca ne passera qu'avec le temps. »

John : « Longtemps ? »

Liz : « Quelques mois … J'ai quelque chose pour toi … »

John s'approcha, et après avoir déposé un baiser sur son front, il s'assit à coté d'elle et prit le petit paquet …

Lentement, il l'ouvrit et en sortit une petite paire de chausson blanc …

John : « Qu'est ce que ça veut dire … tu … tu es … »

Liz : « Enceinte … oui ; depuis 3 semaines. »

John crut avoir une crise cardiaque : ça y'est il allait être père !!!

John : « Mais alors cette maladie ??? »

Liz : « Des nausées matinales … »

Il l'enlaça et ne la lâcha que 5 minutes plus tard …

John : « Garçon ? »

Liz : « Trop tôt encore … mais ce sera une fille, je le sais … »

John : « On verra … »

Oui on verra …

Fin

(cette fois c'est sûr !)

oOoOoOoOo

Alors vous en pensez quoi de cette fics ??

Bon la fin aurait pu être plus originale, je vous l'accorde, mais voilà, je suis fleur bleue, j'y peux rien . J'hésitais aussi à remettre des scènes « osées » et puis finalement, j'en ai mis qu'une seule !! Mais je suis bien décidée à faire une fics ou il y en aurait largement plus !!!! Mais encore faut-il pouvoir les justifier (bah oui, je vais pas en mettre comme ça pour le plaisir ! faut au moins une trame !).

Bref …. Tout ça pour dire, que cette fics est beaucoup moins osée que je ne le prévoyais !!!!


End file.
